Passionate Hawaiian Honeymoon
by Hellflores
Summary: Months later, Mike and Zoey are official married and are enjoying their first honeymoon in Hawaii. During their final day, Zoey suggested they enjoy their final day by having a very nice time in the beach. Sequel to 'Experiencing A New Love Making' Co-written by Me and Clakes


**This is a sequel to CLake's and my Mike x Zoey anal fic 'Experiencing A New Love Making' and also one of my Two OTP Valentines fics (Which I'm very late on thanks to school, stress and lack of sleep)**

 **This takes place months after Mike and Zoey had their first time experiencing anal sex.**

 **Enjoy ;) (And do please review this if you like to)**

It has been months since Mike and Zoey experience the feeling of anal sex for the very first time, after their loving night, their love grew even more than ever before. But their love didn't stop growing when their day finally arrived...their wedding day.

"Do you Michael Peterson, take Zoey Roth, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and hold, through the good and bad, in health and in sicken as long as you both shall live?" Mike, wearing a black suit with a white shirt below it, a dark turquoise tie and a dark red rose on the suit, soon replied with a small smile. 'I do...and forever more.' Mike slowly placed a ring into Zoey's finger as the priest ask Zoey

"And do you Zoey Roth, take Michael Peterson, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and hold, through the good and bad, in health and in sicken as long as you both shall live?" Zoey, wearing a white wedding gown, her ruby red hair was curled nicely while she had a flower crown, made of red and white roses on, as she said, 'I do...with all my heart.' Zoey placed a ring into Mike's finger as the priest said the final phrase. "Does anyone have a reason onto why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody stood up nor say a single word, not even Anne Maria, who was seating next to Lightning.

"Then by the power bested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may now kiss the bride." Mike and Zoey pulled toward each other as they shared a soft passionate kiss while everyone clapped and cheered for the newly married couple. Zoey released from their kiss and hugged her husband as she said

"Finally! After waiting for 4 years now...we're finally-" Mike finished her sentence. 'Husband and wife...I know Zoe, I can't believe it either.' Mike held her close to him and placed a kiss on her head, making her smile with happiness.

Over the next few months, Mike gotten a job at the theater, working as an actor and it was paying him enough to support his and Zoey's life together. Zoey however, was a stay at home wife. She would either clean the house if it needed cleaning or just relax and read one of her favorite novels from her teen years. However, Mike have been planning something for Zoey and himself...something that he knew Zoey was going to love. One night, when the two were having dinner of pasta, made by Mike himself, Mike soon talked to Zoey

"Hey Zoey, you know we've been married for only a few months now right?" Zoey took a spoonful of her pasta into her mouth while she nodded in replied to a yes towards Mike's question. "Well...I've talked to my boss and well...he's giving me a week day off from work on February and well...around that week is Valentine's day. So..." Mike pulled out two plane tickets and showed it to Zoey.

"Hmm?" Zoey looked at one of them and nearly had a heart attack but was looking surprise as hell. "WAIT! You mean!? We're going to-" Mike smiled at his wife and said

"Yup! Zoey Peterson, you and I are finally going on our very first honeymoon...to Hawaii!" Zoey screamed in delight as she jumped onto her husband and blessed him with many light kisses on his face, making him blush deeply while he laughed a bit.

"Mike...you really shouldn't have!" Zoey once more hugged her husband as he replied

"But I wanted to, ever since we've became husband and wife...I didn't show you a wonderful time as my queen. Sure, we've been to night outs with our friends and we have been out to eat...but I really wanted to show you how much I really care about you." Mike gently bopped Zoey's little nose while he kissed her on her forehead as he continued. "We leave in two weeks so...we better start packing soon...okay?" Zoey once more kissed her husband's cheek and said

"Okay then...thank you Mike." Zoey hugged Mike once more as they returned to their dinner. Over the next few days, Zoey and Mike been packing their things, getting ready for their honeymoon to Hawaii. Zoey packed some clothes, her camera, her passport and some other supplies if they would go to the beautiful beaches of Hawaii. Mike packed some of his clothes, his passport and some of the money earned from his job and a few from the million dollar briefcase from winning Total Drama.

On the day of their flight, Mike and Zoey woke up early, gotten ready and left to the airport by taxi. Once they made it, they placed their bag into the loading dock and made it into their respected airplane to Hawaii. "Ready Honey?" Mike held Zoey's hand as she replied 'Always dear.' Zoey placed a kiss on his cheek as their airplane took off to Hawaii. After hours of waiting, the two finally landed into Hawaii for their first honeymoon.

"Hello Hawaii!" Zoey said with delight in her voice while Mike laughed at his wife's excitement. "Wow...I can't believe we're finally here...the site is so...beautiful." Zoey said with a hint of joy and disbelief as she view the beautiful sandy sites of Hawaii. Soon Mike held Zoey's hand as they walked to get their bags.

Throughout their honeymoon, Mike and Zoey stayed in a nice hotel with a room that had an amazing view of the beaches, went out to see the beaches of the island, view mountains and even a nonactive volcano, went out to eat in nice restaurants, they even learned to Hula dance; Mike even filmed Zoey doing a Hula dance. To Zoey, she was having the time of her life in their honeymoon and so was Mike...but their time in Hawaii was about to get even more better.

On their last day before heading back home in the morning, Mike and Zoey decided to spend their final time in the beach all day. They relaxed in the sun; mostly Mike, swam together in the sea, they even had a small little picnic. Sooner or later, the day pass by as the sun was almost near it's time to set. Mike and Zoey was laying down on their red picnic blanket they brought, viewing the beauty of the sea and sky. "Man...it's kinda sad we have to leave tomorrow, isn't Mike?" Zoey asked her husband, who was wearing his usual lime green swimming trucks but was shirtless, exposing his slim yet tone chest and his hard solid 8 pack abs. Mike soon replied

"Yeah...it is kinda sad we're leaving this wonderful place. But hey, we did enjoy our time in this amazing island, didn't we dear?" Mike grinned at his wife, who was wearing a red two piece bikini that made Mike admire her body even more of a goddess, her hair was down while she had a sunhat on. Zoey soon replied with a nod until Mike removed her sunhat. "You know, the sun isn't going to burn you now, Zoey. Besides, you should let your hair free...I think you look more beautiful with it out." Mike gave her wife a sweet smile, showing his gap tooth to his wife. Zoey giggled a bit, blushing lightly when Mike called her beautiful.

"Aww...stop! You're embarrassing me." Mike chuckled as he said

"But no one's here...it's just you, me...and that beautiful sunset." Mike caress Zoey's cheek as he then cupped her face, making her look at him, staring into his deep chocolate brown eyes with her light hazel brown eyes. "I don't know what I did to deserve your love, Zoey." Zoey soon cupped both of Mike's cheeks as she replied with a small smile

"You did nothing to deserve my love, Mike. I happily gave it to you...when you gave me your love." Zoey soon leaned near her husband, their lips were centimeters away from each other as Zoey soon said with a seductive smile. "Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to kiss me, handsome?" Zoey winked at Mike as he soon replied

"You don't need to even ask, Gorgeous." Mike soon leaned closer and blessed Zoey with a soft kiss on the lip. Zoey quickly kissed her husband back as she wrapped her arm around his neck, deepening their kiss while Mike held her body close to him, rubbing his hands around her soft back.

"Mmmm...Mike." Zoey moaned softly while they continued kissing each other but with even more passionately as Mike deepen their kiss even more, making Zoey fall on the picnic blanket as Mike soon lowered his head down and gave his wife soft small pecks against her soft neck, while his hands held her tightly, making sure she wouldn't move from him. Zoey laughed and moaned constantly, enjoying her husband's small kisses onto her neck as she soon rubbed Mike's bare back with one hand while the other rubbed her silky finger around his tone chest and rip 8-pack abdominal, causing him to moan against her neck.

"Zoey..." Mike continued pleasing Zoey's neck, now softly, giving her neck a little bite, making Zoey scream in pleasure as she clawed on her husband's back and chest. Mike soon stopped his kisses and said "Zoey? You okay?" Zoey sighed a bit while her face blushed a rosey pink color as she flipped around, making her on top of Mike as she slowly rubbed his chest and ab, gaining her an enjoyable moan from Mike as she said

"Michael...I want to ask...how long have we been married now?" Mike looked confused onto why Zoey was asking him that kind of question but he replied 'Well, if I recall we were both married on September 17th...so we've been married for almost 5 months." Zoey nodded until she slowly cupped Mike's cheek while she continued rubbing his tone chest as she once again asked "And also...do you remember what happened around June between you and I?" Zoey smile curled to a seductive grin while her hand slowly descends down, almost near to Mike's waist as Mike quickly replied

"Oh god...how can I forget that night. You and I experiencing the feeling of anal, the way you felt against me, how you moaned and screamed as I kept pounding your sweet, sweet, yet so god lord damn tight-" Mike was interrupted as he released a loud hiss as Zoey was now groping his bulge, stroking them against his lime green swimming truck until she slowly pulled his trucks down, teasing him deeply until he stopped her from finishing. "Zoey...does this have to do...about that night?" Zoey only smiled sweetly yet evilly like a naughty little kitty as she replied

"Hmm...maybe." Mike gave her a playful smirk as she said "Oh okay...yes it does, Mike, we didn't made love as husband and wife yet...and the last time we made love was when we first tried anal. Michael..." Zoey soon slowly undid her bikini top, exposing her soft C-Cupped breast, causing Mike to blush a bit but his mouth curled to an arousing grin as Zoey continued "Why don't we enjoy our final day in Hawaii by making love once more...and to make it even more romantic...let's try anal again but this time...on the beach." Zoey rubbed Mike's chest once more while she gave her left breast a tight squeeze, making her moan in pleasure while Mike's bulge was growing quickly as he replied by pulling her chest close to him as he said

"I think that's an amazing yet...very hot idea, mi moglie." Mike called Zoey his wife, in Italian while Zoey grin and said 'Well...what are we waiting for...let's start already, love." Zoey pulled Mike into another kiss except this time, Mike and Zoey kissed with each other with more passionate, causing them to have a make-out session. The two moaned like wild animals, enjoying each other's mouth against one another as Mike soon heated things up by adding his tongue into Zoey's mouth, causing her to moan very more.

"Mmmmmmmmm! Mike!" Zoey moaned his name against their kiss while Mike's hands soon rubbed her exposed back, circling his finger around, giving his red hair wife goosebumps against her skin. "MMMMMMM!" Zoey moaned more softly as Mike's hand soon lowered back, arriving at their location, Zoey's soft ass. Mike stopped the kiss as he went back to kissing her neck as he then groped her ass tightly, causing her to moan in surprise. "Ohhh! Yes...keep going!" Zoey kept moaning and moaning while her hands rubbed Mike's tone chest, making him moan against her neck while he kept pleasing her even more.

"Mmmmmm...Zoey...You're so absolutely beautiful yet...so god lord hot!" Mike soon launched his mouth and sucked on her neck hard, causing her to scream like a banshee as he then flipped them around, making him on top of her. "Now you're mine!" Zoey only grinned and said 'I thought I was already yours, handsome.' Zoey wink as Mike went back to sucking on her neck, while she rubbed through his hair, scratching his scalps, making him groan in pleasure. 'Oh, yes!' Zoey bit her lip softly as Mike licked her neck slowly and suck on it again, making her groan loudly. The moment they were having was causing Mike's bulge to grow and grow, until it was at full erection level. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Mike hissed, his trunks were rubbing against his erection that it was teasing him.

"D-Damn it!" Mike stopped his sucking, seeing a very dark mark on Zoey's neck as he soon looked at her chest, admiring her C-cupped breast. "May I?" Zoey only said 'You don't even need to ask...but go on!' Mike then groped Zoey's breasts, feeling the soft flesh of his wife's beautiful loafs, causing her to moan a bit. "My god...your breasts are so...soft and so...tasty!" Mike licked his mouth as he then started to suck on Zoey's right breast while he kept groping and rolling her left one, pinching her soft pink nipples, making them hard in pleasure, as Zoey then moaned even louder, causing an echo to be heard from the sea.

"MIKE!" Zoey screamed passionately as Mike kept licking and sucking her right breasts, rolling his tongue around her nipple, biting it softly, causing her to moan and scream like a passionate beast. "Mmmmmm!" Zoey moaned against her teeth, while her hands kept rubbing through his hairs until one of them slowly descended down, rubbing her silky fingers around his chest down to his solid abs as Mike then moved to the left one and gave it the same pleasure as the right one while he continues pleasing it with his hands. "Oh god...yes! D-Don't stop, please!" Mike grinned, enjoying hearing his hot wife pleases and begs, so he gave it to her, he soon stopped his sucking, but quickly grabbed both breasts and sucked them both roughly, making Zoey scream while her lower reign started to leak her sweet juice very badly.

"MmmmmMMMMMMMMMMM!" Mike groaned in pleasure, enjoying Zoey's soft loaf in his mouths, he glazed his teeth against their nipples, making her gasped and moan softly, while her hands lower down, nearly getting to their destination, his growing erection. 'Hehehehehe...okay Michael, that's enough!' Zoey soon grasped Mike's erection, causing him to hiss and groan like a wild animal as she then pouched like a tiger, having him down on the sandy ground. "Z-Zoey...wait!" Zoey stopped him by giving him a soft kiss on the lip as she said with a grin

"Oh relax, Mike. Because now...it's my turn to please you." Zoey soon crawled towards his swimming trunk as she then grabbed them and pulled them down, teasing Mike very badly, causing him to moan deeply as Zoey soon pulled them off completely. "Now then-OH!" Zoey gasped while blushing, in front of her was Mike's 10 inched long, 3 inched wide piece of meat. "Ohhh...looks like you got very excited, big boy." Zoey softly grasped it, causing Mike to hiss huskily as Mike said

"W-Wait...aren't you going to lube me up?" Zoey soon replied while grinning

"Oh I am...but I'm going to use something else..." Zoey soon licked her lips., meaning she was going to suck him very badly. 'O-Oh...well then-" Mike pushed Zoey's head near his erection and said 'Better get to it.' Zoey grinned as she started off by licking Mike's Italian meat, from the base to his light tan tip, swilling her wet tongue around it as she released it with a kiss. "Like that?"

"I always enjoy you sucking on my big friend, wife." Mike wink as Zoey giggled while she started shafting her husband big friend. "MMMMMMMMMMMMM-SHIT!" Mike swear against his teeth, groaning like a hungry lion while Zoey kept shifting his shaft, getting more and more wet just seeing it get shift. 'Come on Zoey...just do it already!' Zoey shouted at herself as she launched her mouth straight onto Mike's erect, causing him to groan very badly, biting on his lower lip while Zoey took only half of his shaft in her mouth. Zoey smiled seductively at Mike as she started bopping her head up and down slowly, spreading her saliva around her lover's shaft. "Oh god!" Mike groaned and moaned in pleasure, feeling Zoey's wet tongue around him, enjoying his wife pleasuring him. "MMMMMMMM! That's a good girl." Mike petted Zoey's hair, rubbing her beautiful hair through his hands, making her moan softly as she kept sucking him even more.

"Mmmmmmm..." Zoey moaned against his erect until Mike pulled her head from it as she said "What's wrong?" Mike only stood up as he held his erect and said 'I wanted to be up while I watch my sexy wife suck my big meat some more...keep going Zoey." Mike pushed her closer as Zoey bit her lip and just continued her sucking. Mike groaned deeply, while Zoey continued her slow sucking until she soon held Mike's waist and pushed even more of his erect into her, deep throating him. 'HOLY SHIT!' Mike grunted in pleasure as Zoey kept sucking his entire shaft, spreading more of her wet tongue around him while he held her head but let her have control still.

"Oh god, that's it Zoey, keep sucking, don't even stop!" Mike begged Zoey as she understood and started to suck and shaft him even faster and harder, causing him to moan and groan in absolute pleasure. 'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!' Zoey gagged a moan, enjoying her husband's meat in her until Mike grabbed her head and started mouth fucking her in a rough pace. 'MMM!?' Zoey was surprised but enjoyed it as Mike said "S-Sorry mi moglie, but...I couldn't control myself." Zoey somewhat made a smile as she let Mike continue fucking her mouth. Mike however, felt a buildup in his erection that's about to exploded very soon. "H-Holy...S-S-SHIT!" Mike rapidly plowed Zoey mouth, making her moan as he soon hissed and groan, he was close to ejaculation that he didn't stop at all.

"Z-Zoey...I'm going to-" Mike hollowed in pleasure as he ejaculated in his wife's beautiful mouth, Zoey moaned in surprised but moaned softly, enjoying her sexy tan lover liquid in her mouth. Mike exhaled as he pulled his erection from Zoey's mouth. "Sorry about that, you want me to-" Zoey shook her head no, making Mike look concern until he realized why. "Oh my god!" Mike witness Zoey swallowed the entire cum that was in her mouth, tasting a very salty yet sweet flavor as she sighed while looking at Mike with a shy look. 'How was that, Michael?' Mike only picked her up as he blessed her with a passionate kiss, the two moan against their mouth as Mike released and said "Very hot...il mi amore." Mike grinned as Zoey giggled and said

"I'm glad you enjoy that nice lubrication, because now it's your turn to lube me." Mike blushed a bit, remembering how Zoey's tight asshole felt in his finger. 'Hehehehe, well that won't be hard.' Zoey smirked as she walked towards their blanket as she slowly removed her red bikini bottom, showing Mike her big, marshmallow like ass, swinging her hip around, making her ass jiggly in front of Mike that his erection started to build up in an extremely fast pace. "Mike, I'm waiting." Zoey leaned on all four as Mike slowly walked to her, slowly groping his red hair goddess soft ass, making her moan lovingly. "Mmmm, that's nice."

"Hehehehe really well then." Mike soon groped both of Zoey's ass cheek, spreading them apart as he viewed Zoey's cleaned asshole. "You're going to love this." Mike licked his lip in hunger as he licked Zoey's asshole slowly as he sticks his tongue into her ass, slowly licking her as Zoey moaned and groan passionately. 'Oh Mike, Mmmmm that's so good!' Zoey slowly moved her left hand and started to finger her wet lower lip while Mike kept licking her asshole. "Mmmmmmm..." Mike grunted a moan as he slowly moved his hands and soon pushed two of his finger into Zoey's ass, causing her to scream a bit. "OH GOD!" Mike hissed a bit, feeling Zoey's tightness around his finger. "Zoey...you're even tighter then before..." Mike slowly moved his finger in and out of Zoey, causing her to moan and scream in pleasure while she continued stroking her wet flower hole, making her leak her liquid onto the sand.

"Yes...Yes...YES! Keep going Mike!" Zoey bit her lip tightly as Mike soon pushed his two other fingers, filling her ass with four fingers, making her moan out loud while Mike continued licking her ass. 'Your ass is so tight and so...good!' Mike kept licking her even more, deepening his finger into Zoey even more, while she soon started to rub her lower lip even faster. Her legs began to feel weaker, meaning she was soon to cum. "Mike, fuck me even harder...NOW!" Mike felt even more hornier when he heard his wife screaming begs, he then obliged and soon fingered fucked her even faster and harder, grunting in pleasure, loving the feel of Zoey's tight ass against his hands. Zoey's arms and legs began wiggling as she soon screamed. "OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING!" Zoey screamed like a horde of banshee as she exploded her liquid all over the sand and Mike's chin. Soon enough, Zoey fell on the blanket as Mike pulled his hand from her ass, making her shiver a bit as Mike looked at her opened asshole and soon closed. 'Damn...'

Mike slowly held her by his chest while he rubbed her hair as he said "How was that wife?" Zoey exhaled in and out as she soon said barely. 'I'm...alright. But that was...so good!' Zoey took an amount of air as she exhaled slowly and stared at Mike. "So...are you ready?" Zoey only said 'Please...I want you in me already Mike.' Zoey said with a lustful tone as she stroked his erection as he grinned and said "Good...how you like to start off?" Zoey thought for a bit and said

"How about spooning? You and me on our sides, you behind me as you just pleased my tight little asshole!" Zoey kissed him around his neck as he grunted and soon turned her around, laying her on her right side as Mike held her leg up, laid behind her as he then wrapped his other arm around her chest and groped her breast, causing her to moan softly as he said in her ear. 'Ready?' Zoey cherished his cheek and said "Do it Michael..." Mike grinned as he held her leg and slowly pushed his shaft into her ass, slowly entering her. The two soon gasped as Mike pushed into her but stopped, only a 1/4 of his manhood inside her. 'JESUS CHRIST! YOU'RE EVEN FUCKING TIGHTER!' Mike steady himself and slowly pull out of her and push back in. Zoey groaned and screamed as Mike slowly fucked her ass.

"Oh! Mmmmmmm, yes!" Zoey moaned passionately while Mike groped her right breast, pinching her nipple as he soon leans his head near her neck and blessed her with a kiss. "Oh Mike!" Zoey moaned very more as Mike kept pushing in and out slowly until he then gripped her leg and soon pushed his entire erection into her, causing Zoey to scream in absolute pleasure as Mike started to plow Zoey in a quick pace but didn't go too fast.

"S-Sorry...but I just couldn't wait." Mike stared into Zoey's hazel brown eyes and said "You're just so...fucking hot! I couldn't hold it in!" Mike kissed Zoey roughly as he kept moving in and out as if he was wrecking a building. Zoey moaned and screamed in pain yet in pleasure as she then grabbed Mike's head and deepen their kiss, their tongue fought against one another as Mike then started to plow the living hell out of his wife. 'OH SWEET MOTHER OF MERCY!" Zoey gasped and moan passionately, enjoying Mike's long, hard manhood inside her warm tight ass as she then started to please herself by rubbing her flower hole in rapid pace. "Faster...FASTER!" Mike grunted painfully as he thrust into Zoey as fast as he can go.

"Zoey, ti amo tanto!" Mike said he loved Zoey so very much as he then bit her neck softly, making her scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Soon enough, Mike slowed down a bit and pulled out. "Oh god!" Mike was getting exhausted from his hard thrusting while Zoey panted like a sweaty dog. 'Were...you...almost close?' Mike shook his head 'No' "I was just a bit exhausted, just give me a second." Mike took a few deep breaths while Zoey soon got on all four legs and said

"Well when you're ready." Mike turned and nearly had a nose bleed as Zoey moved her hip around while her left hand slowly opened her asshole. "I want you to fuck me like I'm your bitch!" Zoey licked her lips as Mike gritted his teeth and soon walked towards her and got on his knees. 'Then brace yourself...because this might be rough.' Mike grabbed her waist and soon plunged his shaft straight into Zoey's ass, making her scream while Mike grabbed her breasts and pressed his bare chest on her sweaty back. "Do it!" Mike understood and continued his fucking. He plowed Zoey as fast as he can while groping and fondling her breasts, making her moan even more as she felt her ass being wrecked by her dark tan god as he grunted a bit.

"Oh god...I remember when I fucked you like this... this was how we finished off." Mike kept moving in and out like a train going through a tunnel while Zoey enjoyed every single thrust! 'Oh Mike, I love it how you fuck me, it makes me feel loved.' Mike smiled a bit and said "Why wouldn't I? Anything I do for you, Zoey, whether it's a kiss, a hug, a grope or even a thrust...I always make sure you're are being pleased like you are...a goddess. Because you are." Mike whisper that last part as he soon thrust into her tight asshole harder and faster! Zoey moaned, groaned, gasped and scream in absolute pleasure, her arms and legs almost felt like jelly as she bit her lip very badly that she nearly made it bleed. 'Oh god! Oh god! OH GOD!' Zoey felt her whole body shaking as she soon dropped on the ground, while Mike stopped and looked at her.

"Honey? You okay?" Zoey breath in and out like she was losing oxygen, so Mike pulled out and held her close to him. "Was I a bit too rough?" Mike looked at his wife slightly teary eye, making him look hurt until she slowly caresses his check and said 'You were beyond, Michael. I thought I was about to be tore up in half...but still I enjoyed that hard thrust!' Zoey kissed Mike once again as he returned it but soon stood up, lifting Zoey up with him and picked her up by her ass. 'OH!' Zoey hopped onto Mike, wrapping her legs around his waist as he squeezed her ass cheeks and said "I want to plow you while I'm looking at your eye, il mio amore." Mike pressed his lips on hers as he gripped his erection and slowly pushed into her ass once more.

"OHHHHHHHH! Zoey grasped Mike's shoulders and said "Don't hold back, please." Mike only nodded and soon thrusted into her in a hard yet mild pace. Mike and Zoey groaned against their faces, feeling their breath hitting them as Mike tighten his grip and went faster. "MICHAEL!" Zoey clawed his back, digging into his skin as Mike kissed her chest softly, pleasing her soft dough while she moaned sweet nothingness into his ear. Mike licked her neck and chest, trailing his tongue around them while he kept pushing in and out of Zoey's tight hole. "Oh god, Mike, you are the only man that treats me like I'm special, you're the only one who shows me a wonderful and great time! You're the only one for me, and I wouldn't trade it off for anything!" Mike looked at her and just kissed her in a passionate motion. The two moaned and groaned as Mike kept plowing harder and harder...until he pushed into her one more time and stopped. "What's...wrong?"

Mike looked at his red haired goddess's light hazel brown eyes as he son said. "I'm nearly close...but I want to finish off with something else." Zoey croaked her head a bit as Mike pulled out of her and laid her gently on the blanket. 'Mike, what are-" Mike shushed her and said "As much as I want to fill your sweet marshmallow like ass... I actually wanted to finish this off...with our favorite position." Zoey looked shocked as Mike spread her legs out, revealing her soaked womanhood, Mike nearly drooled as he gripped his shaft and stroke it against her pink slit, making them shudder a bit. "Zoey, let me please your sweet wet slit, will you let me?" Mike waited for her answer as she soon wrapped her arms around his neck and said with a lustrous voice. 'I would love that, mio marito.' Mike blushed deeply, hearing Zoey calling him her husband in his language. Mike grinned and said "Then brace for impact, mia moglie." Mike soon thrust into Zoey's wet slit as he ram her like a bull crashing into a brick wall. Zoey gasp and moaned louder than ever before, she soon flicked her clitoris like crazy while Mike groped her left breast firmly, squeezing it tightly as he slammed his waist against Zoey's, making them moan like crazy. Mike leaned his head down and kissed Zoey gently, she held his head, making sure he wouldn't stop.

Soon enough, the two felt their bodies shaking like an active volcano and it was going to erupt big time! "Mmmm! Zoey...I'm close...in or out, say please!" Zoey soon screamed 'FILL ME UP MIKE, I WANT THIS TO END SO WE WILL NEVER FORGET THIS BEAUTIFUL ISLAND!' Mike understood her and soon ram her slit harder and faster as he used every single amount of power he had inside of him. Zoey kept flickering her clit and in a matter of second...they hollowed!

"MIKE!"

"ZOEY!" The married couple hollowed as loud as possible that it echoes throughout the island of Hawaii, Mike erupted a ton load of his cum straight into Zoey while Zoey exploded all over Mike's waist. Mike fell on top of his wife, laying his head on her soft breasts. 'SWEET...HOLY...GOD!' Mike exhaled like crazy as he pulled out of Zoey but soon shifting his manhood and kept cumming all over Zoey. Zoey's chest, legs, waist, even her face was covered by Mike's cum. "Oh yeah!" Mike sighed in relief while Zoey smirked at her lover.

About an hour later, Mike and Zoey returned to their hotel rooms and cleaned themselves off but remained nude. The happy couple just cuddle against each other, Zoey stroked her husband's strong chest while he rubbed her soft red hair. "Mike, that was the greatest love making we have ever had in our life!" Zoey kissed him on his cheek while he replied. 'I know...I absolutely loved how you felt when I rammed your soft, tight ass and I just couldn't hold myself from cumming inside of you.' Mike kissed her head, making her smile until she said

"Yeah, but you know...I was glad we finished off with our usual method. That position was the first one we used when we first made love. And I still enjoyed it so much." Zoey and Mike hugged each other until Mike said

"But you know I came inside of you...Zoey, are you-" Zoey stopped him there and said 'No! It's not that time of the month, so don't worry, I'm not pregnant. But Mike, have you ever wonder what would it be like if we started a family?" Mike looked at her with a small smile and said

"I've always love the idea of having kids with you Zoey. I always imagine having a little girl that a mirror image of you." Zoey laughed a bit while blushing and said 'Really, well I always imagine having a son that's a mini imagine of you.' Mike chuckled a bit but held Zoey close to him. "You know Zoey, when you and I really want to be parents, I'll be there, supporting you and our child." Zoey teared up a bit as she blessed her husband with a soft passionate kiss on the lip. Mike return the favor but kept in gentle as they stopped and looked at one another lovingly. "I love you, Zoey."

"I love you, Mike. Thank you for wonderful honeymoon, I'll always treasure this til death." Mike caress her cheek a bit as she soon got off the bed. 'Where are you going?' Zoey only said "I just heading to the showers, I still have your semen on me." Zoey wink at him as she headed to the showers, however Mike had a quick look at her jiggly ass. Mike quickly look under the covers and grinned.

In the showers, Zoey grabbed the soap bar and rubbed her whole body. However, without her noticing, Mike enter the showers and soon grabbed her by the chest. "OH! Mike? What are you-"

"Zoey, I still have a bit more energy left for one last thrust. May I please?" Mike groped Zoey's breasts slowly, spreading the soap all over her soft dough. Zoey made a slight moan and soon sighed 'Aw, okay Mike...but, I want you to plow her right in the ass!" Zoey held Mike's head, making him even harder as he grabbed her waist and plunged her straight into her ass. "OHHHH!" The two moaned together as Mike started to thrust into Zoey in a quick yet tender pace. Zoey moaned a bit, slowing rubbing her lower lip while she held the towel rank for support. Mike held Zoey by her waist, biting his lip in pleasure as he increased his pace bit.

"Oh Mike, harder! PLEASE!" Mike obeyed his goddess and ram her ass even harder, almost making Zoey drop to her knees but he made sure she stood still. 'Like I said...every thrust, every kiss, hug, grope...I'll always make sure you're please like a goddess.' Mike kissed Zoey's neck softly as he soon felt himself getting close. Mike kept pounding Zoey even harder until he thrust into her one last time and came deep inside her. "OHHHHHHHHH! MICHAEL!" Zoey moaned and groaned, feeling Mike's semen filling her ass. Mike pulled out but held Zoey tightly. 'Enjoyed that?' Zoey sighed arousemently as she said with a soft sweet voice. "All the time...husband."

Mike and Zoey soon showering off and changed into their Pajamas, Mike laid on the bed while Zoey cuddle against his chest. "Well, we leave tomorrow morning. Did you enjoy this honeymoon Zoey? Zoey only nodded and soon yawned. "Hehehehe, goodnight, mia moglie." Mike placed a kiss on Zoey's sleepy head, shut off the lights and soon dozed to sleep. 'Goodnight, mio marito.' Mike grinned a bit as the two soon went to sleep.

 **FINALLY! After months of typing it's done! I hope you all enjoyed this long passionate MxZ fic because next...I'm doing another OTP fic (That is also late) This OTP of mine is a very unique one. Anyway, review/favorite and I'll see next time. Goodbye :)**


End file.
